The Witch Sisters
by Edward George
Summary: Two twin sisters, witches the White and the Black are the object of a Count from another kingdom's ambition. He'll stop at nothing to control their powers for his own purposes, except he didn't take the Sheriffs of Astrera into account.


The Witch Sisters

Two twin sisters, witches the White and the Black are the object of a Count from another kingdom's ambition. He'll stop at nothing to control their powers for his own purposes, except he didn't take the Sheriffs of Astrera into account.

1.

For the past hour the Druids had to listen to the constant hammering sound of the Sheriff's strange weapons. The four Sheriffs had a break in their rigorous schedule to capture or find warlocks, rogues, frauds, and "wannabe" sorcerers and bring them in to face the justice of the Council of Senior Druids.

Chief Master Druid Omkron of Castle Pevanshire, the seat of the druids of Astrera watched the four from a safe distance across the field behind the castle. On a long pole at the back of the field a red warning flag rippled in the afternoon breeze. The two young apprentices assigned to the Sheriffs waited expectantly for some sign the Master Druid wanted something. Looking down at them he nodded.

"I would like to speak to them now, please."

The girl Ipianne crossed the field to Mike who was reloading one of his weapons.

Stopping at a safe distance but where he could see her, he asked, "Yes, Ipianne?"

"Master Druid Omkron wishes to speak to you, Mistress Estera and Gylin and Ethel."

Mike looked up seeing Omkron standing by the cart used to carry their gear to the range. "Okay we'll be there as soon as we clear the weapons." Mike whistled getting their attention. "Boss wants to talk to us."

Estera turned to see her uncle, the Master Druid with a frown. "Uh, huh, uncle does not look too happy."

"Something is bothering him."

Gylin and Ethel walked over holstering their weapons. "Think it means another mission, Mike?"

"Always does."

They holstered their weapons, picked up the extra ammunition magazines and started back to the "ready line".

Omkron nodded as they recognized each other. The apprentices stretched their hands out producing chairs for everyone.

"A serious request was passed to me by King Wilkin the Black of the Mevaria Kingdom. There are two witches he wants caught before a Count Baskin finds them. This Count Baskin has his own Army and seems to operate on his own terms. The witches are twins, Regina the White Witch and Evanora the Black Witch. Together they are formable which is why Baskin wants them. King Wilkins wants to keep them away from Count Baskin, if not, if Baskin gets a hold of them they can become a threat against him. Whatever he does with them, was not said."

"Wonderful," said Mike pushing back in the chair resting on the hind legs, "If, just saying if we catch these girls, who gets them?"

"King Wilkin."

"And together the girls represent a threat against whoever they are made or forced to oppose?"

"Yes."

Mike glanced at Jennie and the kids. "This is about equivalent to a Secret Agent gambit."

Omkron nodded his agreement, "To put it in your language, Mike – a race against time."

Not a word had been spoken between the four and the girl for the past hour, at least by Sheriff Mike's watch. Darkness had settled in at last, the camp fire was the only source of light until the moon arose. They had no idea where they were. Jennie/Estera took a stab at a place in the Mevaria Kingdom to set them down, the second day they were lucky to find Regina escaping her pursuers on the road to Crasmere, the capital of the Mevaria Kingdom.

However, the girl had been of little help in them figuring that out. The girl a beautiful young thing was seated across from them, dark eyes, fair complexion, long dark hair framed a heart shaped, pale face, her eyes where the color of the sea near the coast of Kai and her body was waif like speaking of elf blood in her lineage. That much Mike could figure out. He was not complete stranger to this phenomena of nature. He had been around the world and back again a few times and now the mysterious world Edrhon. Mike looked up smiling at her. She smiled back. It was lost from her face the instant it appeared. She sat with her hands over her ears, possibly embarrassed by them. "Please allow me," Mike said softly showing her no harm his fingertips touching her arms. The girl started to cower, Estera assured her Mike would not hurt her. Despite appearances the stranger showed her no harm as he touched her. Mike reached up to gently take her by the wrists with his fingertips drawing her hands down to her lap. He patted her hands. Then moved her hair back behind her ears tucking it in. "There, that's better. You have beautiful ears, don't hide them." Jennie said with surprise, "She's an elf." "I suspected as much when we stopped Baskin's men from capturing her." Admiring the girl Mike saw she had milk white skin, well-shaped hips and small round breasts. Her long, dark hair held in a complex braid and pinned in place on her head but a few strands had come loose during the chase through the woods to escape her pursuers. Those dark locks now softly caressed the girl's ivory white beauty that momentarily took Mike's breath away. She looked at Mike and Gylin with shyness. "My ears do not bother you, my Lords?" Mike was perplexed by the question. He sat back looking at her in the growing twilight. "Why should they?" The girl shrugged. A few hours before the young maiden was being pursued across the kingdom by six of the Count's men. The ride from Canne River near Banuxe Castle had been hard. The horse was close to winded, the six would not give up until they captured her. Their Lord wanted her. One moment she looked over her shoulder, her pursuers were closing on her the next she looked ahead. Two men and two women in strange attire stood in the middle of the road, their horses to the side. She had to make a split second decision. She had to keep riding no matter what. She rode past the strangers who stood like a statues in the road. They slowly raised something – a weapon to their right eye – then an amazing thing happened – the things they held made a long ripping sound and all six of the Count's men lay dead in the road. Stopping the horse she watched as they lowered the things, she assumed was a weapon, a magical weapon one of the men walked to the men laying on the ground their horses, free of the human burden stood to the side resting from the hard ride. Stopping at one who was still alive he nudged him with the weapon. "Thought this would have been yer lucky day, punk. Surprise, surprise we spoiled yer fun." The other looked up scowling at the stranger coughing. He pointed to the girl, his hand wavering, "That, that girl – you don't know she's a witch - must be …" "Yeah, yeah so was my ex- a witch too. So what about it?" Jennie and Ethel closed their eyes in embarrassment, Gylin just smiled. There was the rattle of death in the soldier's throat, he slumped back dead. Slinging the weapon over a shoulder Mike walked back to where the girl watched from her horse. She didn't know whether to be scared too of this stranger or awed by his feat. The stranger walked up to her holding his hands out to her. "Your horse has to be winded. Please, we'll walk the horses from here to get away from them." He nodded back to the six dead soldiers. Regina looked back to the six dead soldiers then at him. She mused that they must be some great wizards or warlocks; they meant her no harm. If they did they would have used those strange weapons against her too by now. And she too would be dead. Gathering up the reins of the horses he held his hand out to her. "Please – come. We'll camp here tonight and give the horses a chance to rest. Okay?" For saving her life Regina wanted to trust them she asked, "Who are you, I do not believe I have seen you before?" They soon came to a place where the road crossed a wide stream. He stopped looked both ways then led her back into the woods to a small glen. Mike replied guiding her to the side of the road into thick underbrush. "Mike Anderson, Sheriff to the Druids of Castle Pevanshire, the Kingdom of Astera." He addressed the other man, "Can they see anything from the road, Gylin?" All she could do was follow. For a soldier or warrior he had a gentle nature about him. Dismounting they were still leery that Baskin may still have men watching the road for the witch sisters. "I wonder …" said Mike gently grasping her about her slender waist, his hands completely encircling her, drawing her off the horse gently setting her on the ground. She attempted to look into his eyes but had black things over them so she could not see them. He saw the tips of her ears. "An elf." "I am Regina. I – I owe you my life. Those soldiers wanted to capture me. They think I caused a famine and pestilence at Castle Corbin." "And of course you provided them a handy excuse." Gylin looked the area over than said, "No. We'll be okay." "Regina? Name seems familiar," said Ethel pointing a finger at the stack of wood Gylin set up to make the fire. Regina gazed up at this strange man, this human who did not seem to be human but some other man. She stammered, "I – I am not repulsive to you?" Mike shook his head smiling. "No. Just the opposite. Intrigued. Let me ask you this, Regina why were those guys chasing you?" Regina lowered her head to stare into the fire speaking in a voice afraid that the stranger would be repulsed by her revelation. "The people call me a witch or a sorceress." They sat on logs and packs they pulled from their horses. Unconsciously Regina sat with her hands over her ears watching as they prepared the camp for the night. She looked up at him their eyes meeting across the fire. Mike asked, watching her with serious eyes, "You have a twin sister Evanora." Regina nodded glancing toward the others intently watching her. "As I said we're the Sheriffs of Castle Pevanshire. Have you heard of that?" The girl nodded. "We were dispatched by the Senior Druids to rescue you and your sister from Count Baskins and take both of you to King Wilkins." He paised you for what you have done for the Kingdom of Mevaria. Let me ask you this, you are by yourself, where's your sister? "I don't know it's been a long time. The Count has been after us because we were branded witches and use us for his power. The Count then wants to kill us at the stack." He said in a cautious voice, "And they were after you for that? You are a witch? So you are telling us they are – or were superstitious that they wanted to kill you because they thought you were different that you'd do something to them?" Regina was wary of Steve's questioning attitude. She nodded. "Yes. Burn us at the stake. My twin sister and I were able to escape into the forest. Our parents were killed. We hid from the people then made a pact to reunite then scatter over the land to avoid capture and being burned." She lifted her eyes to look at the stranger to gauge the man's reaction. He remained unmoved by what she was telling him. "You will be safe with us. You want to find your sister, don't you?" Regina nodded. "Yes." "Then we will find your sister." They gazed into each one's eyes then he said, "After that I don't know. Whatever King Wilkin wants to do." "But my sister, my Lord …?" she said in a pleading tone. Jennie said in a condescending tone, "We'll find her that's why we were sent here. When was the last time you saw her and where was that?" "Ready." Ethel said spooning up a bowl of the stew and bread and butter for the girl. "There's plenty." "Banuxe Castle." She said looking for something to wipe her mouth. The four exchanged questioning looks. Using the time to eat gave Mike a chance to think what their next move would be. Jennie asked picking up the questioning, "Druid Omkron said that together you and your twin represented a threat to the Count, is that the reason he was so intent on capturing both of you?" "His sorcerer found out together we could also see into the future and … what we saw must have scared the count." Mike wanted to ask what they saw that would scare the Count and his sorcerer. Mike went to a big roll on his pack untying it he spread a large bag out by the fire then pulled a devise down that made a funny ripping sound. He opened the bag motioning to the opening. "Sleeping bag. We'll set up watch tonight to assure no one slips up on us." She looked at him shyly. "But my Lord …" "No arguments. In." Kneeling on the bag she pulled her slippers off and crawled in . "Okay?" The girl nodded. "Yes my Lord." Regina spent a fitful night still suffering nightmares from the attack on her family, the night she and her sister escaped running into the woods the soldiers tracking her and her sister. The Count's sorcerer guiding the soldiers to find her. They decided to throw the soldiers off splitting up but that barely worked. Evanora, her direct opposite, the Black Witch was not at their agreed meeting place, the bridge over the Canne River. Waiting two days in hiding in the forest near the bridge she was finally driven out of hiding by the cold and hunger. Walking along the road she sighted a lone rider less horse. Looking around for some to come along to claim it, she walked up to it. "Good horse. What happen to your master, something terrible happen?" Regina put her head to the horses. It shook its head _Yes. He was killed in a fight._ _"_ _I guess you belong to me now."_ Patting its side she got up in the saddle and rode away from the Canne River. 2.

Count Baskin was a medium dark man, thinning salt and pepper hair that separated large bent ears on each side of a broad head. His beady eyes studied their surroundings with a gentle nose resting below, but a wide mouth that took all the attention. But the brittle smile revealed little of what he was thinking.

Baskin paced his apartment of Wolveshire Stronghold waiting word that his men had the other sister. He had the Black Witch, now all he needed to complete the task was the White Witch.

"Yes, Avolire Castle will be mine," he kept repeating. Stopping at the window overlooking the court yard and distant mountains to the east smiling thinking of the riches he would amass, the empire – the fame. "The Kingdom Mevaria will be just a memory – soon the Empire of Mevaria…"

"Your lordship," a voice said solemnly interrupting Baskin's thoughts.

"Yes?" he said turning to face a courier. "She is mine, right?"

The courier was scared knowing the answer was 'no' "No, your lordship. All six of the men you sent after the White Witch are dead. She was nowhere to be found."

"Dead?" he said exclaiming, shocked that six of his best men were dead. "How?" he demanded.

"I have no idea, my lord. But these were found on the ground close by."

The courier held out a hand full of brass objects.

Baskin took one held it up and gasped falling back to a chair.

"Your lordship! What is it? A bad omen?"

Baskin nodded. Barley able to speak he said in a faint voice, "The Sheriffs of Castle Pevanshire… the old wimp has called in the dogs of the land."

The courier looked at the brass casings in his hand. He had no idea what they were or were for. Looking up he saw the Count was nervously pouring himself a goblet of wine to calm his nerves.

The group rode at a fast pace along the road, Regina riding in the middle the hood up on the cape hiding her ears from people they passed in towns and on the road. People stared or gawked at the four Sheriff's in wonder and who the girl was they were escorting.

Mike called a halt short of the town they were passing though.

"Okay, folks is it stay at an inn or camp out under the stars?"

Regina joined the girls. "The inn."

Gylin shrugged. "I can sleep anywhere."

"Try the floor of an M60A3 some time. Okay, let's go claim a couple rooms then."

"What's an M60A3?" Ethel asked Gylin as they rode up to the local inn.

"I don't know but he talks about them a lot," said Gylin dismounting at the inn.

Stable hands came out to get the horses.

From the outside the inn appears cozy, welcoming and clean. Clay and thick, stone beams made up most of the building's outer structure. It was impossible to see through the large, stained glass windows, but the happiness and joy from within could be felt outside.

As you enter the tavern through the old, wooden door, you're welcomed by a pleasant atmosphere and excitement. Mike led them inside.

Looking around they were surprised at how clean the establishment was compared to a few they

had to spend the night. The bartender was swamped in work, but still managed to welcome them with a friendly nod.

It was as enchanting inside as it is on the outside. Trimmed tree logs support the upper floor and the large brass candle holders attached to them. The walls were littered with so many different memorabilia, they were not sure if the bar keeper tried going for a specific style at one time or just put up anything he liked.

The tavern was packed. Soldiers from a nearby garrison seemed to be the primary clientele which often indicates great food. Several long tables were occupied by, what must be separate groups who have bonded over the great food and conversation. The other, smaller tables were also occupied by people who clearly enjoyed each other's company, though they seemed to be strangers who have met here. Even most of the stools at the bar were occupied, though nobody seemed to mind more company.

The innkeeper looked the strange attire over then realized he was entertaining the Sheriffs of Astrera.

The innkeeper gushed, "Welcome my lords…"

"Afternoon. Two rooms with board."

"Very well." He turned to snap his fingers for one of the girls pointing to the Sheriffs and Regina. "At the top of the stairs, my lordships."

Mike turned lifting his eyebrows following the girl up the stairs. She opened the rooms gave Mike a key and Gylin the other.

"Regina can sleep with us – I'll just sleep on the floor."

"I don't mean to put you out, my lordship…" she said in an apologetic voice.

Jennie stood back letting Mike deal with the girl. Gylin and Ethel disappeared into their room. They knew tomorrow would be a long day of tracking Regina's sister turned in early.

Mike was sleeping on the floor next to Jennie when suddenly there was a scream from Ethel next door followed by a shot being fired. Mike was galvanized into action. Clicking on the Mag-Lite on his .357 revolver Mike bolted out the door as someone a stranger stumbled out the door. Mike shot felling the intruder. A third was running down the stairs, Mike took after him firing two more shots, the man went down in a heap in the middle of the tap room.

People looked at Mike, standing at the bottom of the steps with a smoking revolver and the Mag-Lite still on. Several people gulped the rest of their drink down and promptly left.

Mike looked down pointing to the body. "Somebody forgot to take the trash out earlier." Turning he went back upstairs. Stopping at Gylin and Ethel's Gylin was dragging a body out of the room.

Gylin asked dropping the body in the open door, "What should I do with him?""Just leave him in the hallway, they'll dispose of him. Get dressed let's get out of here." Mike glanced in the room, Ethel was sitting up in bed the covers pulled up to her chin. "Erhel okay?"

"Yes. Just scared to find an intruder hovering over her."

Jennie was standing at the door, her 9 millimeter in hand the Mag-Lite attached shining it around the hall. "Now what?"

"Checking out of here."

Regina lay in bed, the sound of the shots still echoing in her ears. She lay still seeing Jennie in the door with the strange weapon in hand the beam of light lighting the hallway. She heard Mike tell the others, ' _Checking out of here.'_

Within a half hour they were on the road heading east to Banuxe Castle.

3.

"We don't have much further to go," Regina told them as they mounted up on the horses.

As they were getting ready to leave the innkeeper and a stable hand were carrying the first body out on the inn.

Mike waved a hand, "Let's ride."

The sun was just peering over the craggy horizon when the group rode up to Banuxe Castle. They drew their rifles ready for an ambush.

Count Baskin whirled around away from the hearth and the warming fire taking the early spring chill off the room. The door opened at the sound of the knock.

Baskin waited as the courier stepped into the room and knelt down. He said more as a statement than a question, "You have her?"

The courier lifted his eyes to the Count. "No your lordship. The three agents you sent to get her were killed."

Setting on the table were several brass casings. Nobody had to tell Baskin what they meant. "The Sheriffs of Pevanshire."

The courier said nothing. Wine was strewn over the flag stones as the goblet hit the hearth with a crash of metal against stone.

Regina stood back watching as the Sheriffs cleared each room. She showed them each room watching as the four went through the castle until Mike and Jennie declared it clear.

"Okay obviously nothing here." Mike crossed the room to the door looking out to the court yard.

Sitting at a table Jennie said, "Okay, dear now for the million dollar question, now what?"

"The bridge where you were to meet your sister, Regina, then we'll go on the probability of kidnaping."

"Count Baskin," said Gylin sitting on the window ledge.

"Yeah here's the catch though, suppose she isn't at this Wolveshire Stronghold of his. Suppose she's somewhere else." Mike leaned back against a wall gazing at the group. "Regina, where would Baskin take you sister other than Wolveshire Stronghold?"

She thought a minute then said, "Falkerstone Keep. That's a day's ride from here."

Thinking Mike said, "We'll stay here the night and ride up there tomorrow first light.

Banuxe Castle lay many miles behind the group as they rode along the Kings Highway, Tuzall Road. Coming to the bridge. Regina looked around Mike sensing even if the sisters had missed meeting then Count Baskins had a definite hand in it.

"Where were you waiting for your sister, Regina?"

Regina walked to the side of the road near the footing. "Here."

"And you waited how long?"

"A long time," she said watching as he looked over the ground.

Mike peered under the bridge then saw the foot prints still showing in the mud. Looking out he said, "Bingo! Come here …" He showed them the foot prints. "Just supposing your sister got here first – she was grabbed. The guy didn't wait for you like he was supposed too she was too soon and missed you."

Mike climbed out from under the bridge back to the road.

"In other words, he messed up he would have had both," said Gylin.

Regina blurted out, "I want my sister

"Falkerstone Keep next, Mike?" said Jennie as they walked back to the horses.

Mike stopped to see Regina crying to Ethel. "He can run but not hide. And there are only so many places he can run to."

"What are you going to do, Mike?" Jennie asked as they mounted their horses.

"Pay our fuzzy buddy Baskin a visit first then call on whoever is at Falkerstone."

At noon the group stopped for something to eat and rest from the road trip to the town of

Havershire. Taking a table they put Regina between them with the two girls. The innkeeper walking over to the table recognized them immediately.

Wiping the table off in front of the Sheriff's and Regina, the old innkeeper said under his breath, "Careful me lordships and ladies. The Count has his spies here too."

Mike said, "I noticed. Those four in the corner look like they spoiling for a fight anyway. Just watch yer backs."

As soon as the innkeeper walked away one thug grabbed the one across the table from him.

"What are ye starin' at, mate? Keep yer eyes to yerself!" he said spitting ale in the other man's eyes.

Suddenly the first produced a knife which they were prepared for. Mike and Gylin drew their revolvers as he threw the knife missing Mike by inches, Gylin fired dropping the man there at the table. Mike drew his revolver gunning the other two down.

The innkeeper stood behind the bar shocked how quickly it started and ended.

Regina was in awe of the four, she liked the way they worked together. Mike and Gylin got up, Mike pulling the knife from the wall. Looking at it he showed it to Jennie. "That symbol mean anything?"

Looking at the hilt she said, "Do they have the same thing?" Gylin crossed the room pulling the knives from their belts and giving them to Mike. He looked back Jennie with a smile. "So do I qualify for prophet's status yet?"

He showed the four knives to the others. The innkeeper walked over to look.

"Those were the Count's men you killed."

"No kidding," Mike said with a trace of humor a smile stealing at the corners of his mouth. "Well I suppose the Count will have to take out an advertisement in the local paper for some new help then, won't he?"

Mike slipped the knives in his belt. "Let's eat and get out of here."

Stable hands disposed of the bodies in a few moments. The group finished and left riding up Druks Road toward Wolveshire Stronghold.

They were within sight of the stronghold Mike called a halt. "Gylin, you and Ethel stay with Regina. Jennie and I will go ahead and confront Baskin. Anything – anything happens, you immediately get back the Castle Pevanshire and report directly to Master Omkron on this – guaranteed all hell will break loose then – and Baskin will be toast."

"My sister?" Regina said still fearful for her sister. "Will you rescue my sister?"

They felt trapped by the simple question. Mike said, "We don't know for sure if she's here or the other place. One way or another we'll find her."

The three tucked back into the tree line to watch Mike and Jennie ride up the road toward Count Baskin's castle.

Mike said as a thought occurred to him, "You know what this reminds me of hone?"

"Can't image. What?"

"A fool's journey."

Jennie thought about it then said, "I guess you can put it that way."

The castle set on a rise of ground above the river the moat surrounding the castle on three sides,

the river the fourth, the flow of the river helped keep the moat washed out. The land had been cleared back several dozen meters to give the guards a clear unobstructed view of the area. The town set across the river away from the castle, a single land bridge the only other way to reach it.

Mike and Jennie rode up to the gate the guards crossed their bill-hook pikes. Jennie dropped back loosening her revolver in the holster. Mike rode up to the guards grabbing one of the weapons pulling it to the side.

"We're the Sheriffs of Castle Pevanshire. If you don't mind I'm going in to see your boss." Mike pushed past the guards.

Jennie drew her revolver. "Me and this .357 say we are going in with him – any arguments?"

The guards heard stories about the exploits of the Sheriffs of Astrera. They were no body to mess with.

The one guard said, "Pass me Lord."

"What I am about to do is illegal as hell. But here, I don't think it makes much difference."

"What's that?" Jennie asked as they stopped by the steps leading to the keep tossing the reigns to servants that appeared from a hidden room.

"Bust in on him – surprise him."

Count Baskin paced around his apartment a goblet of wine in his hand taking draughts of the alcohol and thinking, taking to himself. A knock at the door interrupted him as a servant stepped in.

"My lordship …"

Mike pushed in, Jennie ushering the bewildered servant out of the room slamming the door shut.

Count Baskin felt every ounce of blood drain from his face. His face was white as a sheet as the goblet of wine slipped from his hand falling to the floor splattering over his legs and shoes. But Baskin hardly noticed.

Mike looked Baskin in the eye. "You dropped your goblet of wine."

In the space of a few seconds Count Baskin could see all his plans and hard won achievements slip from his hands just as the goblet of wine slipped from his hand.

"I don't have her here," he blurted out.

Mike dropped into a chair at the table kicking his feet up onto the table. "Now how do you know it was the girl I was looking for? It could have been someone else."

Baskin was confused by Sheriff Mike's question and remark. He looked up at the woman, his mate and companion. It was known she was an advanced druid and capable of anything, all he had to do was snap his fingers.

Wetting his lips he looked nervously from one to the other. "That's why you're here."

"Anticipating the command, Baskin. Bad why to start out." Mike stood hands on hips inches from either revolver. "Since we're on the subject, where is she? Where is Evanora?"

"I don't know what you're talking about? Who's Evanora?" Baskin looked nervously toward the door. His eyes took them in in a sweep. The woman druid had it effectively cut off. His secret escape route was blocked by the Sheriff. There was no way out.

A smile stole at the corners of Mike's mouth. "Tell ya what Baskin, I'll give you a choice, talk – tell us what we want to know, or I'll drag it out of you my way. Now, if you're as smart as I think you are, you'll take my advice and talk, otherwise, I'll introduce you to the scream of a thousand cries."

Baskin glanced toward Jennie as she flinched at the mention of the method of torture. He swallowed hard. His mouth was dry as he tried to speak. "She's at Falkerstone Keep."

"I know right where that's at. See how easy that was?" Mike turned to leave. Turning back to Baskin, he said, "Oh and one more thing Baskin ole' sport. As far as King Wilkin is concerned, your shit's weak. If I'm not mistaken, he's on his way here now to arrest you for attempted mutiny. Where I come from that carries twenty years in the big house. Can you deal with that?"

The Sheriffs left Baskin scared and worried. He had no idea what to do now.

Count Baskin picked up the goblet from the floor and poured himself another goblet of wine drinking almost the whole cup of wine in one draught.

Mike and Jennie left Wolveshire Stronghold riding out past the guards. They stopped to pick up the three kids.

"Well that was quick," said Gylin as Mike smiled.

"What a little intimidation will do to get answers. Next stop Wolveshire Stronghold."

4.

A cloud of gray smoke, a soft pop, the five rode out of the cover of the underbrush and trees. Mike pulled out the binoculars to scan the walls and area around the "lodge."

"So this is Baskin's hunting lodge huh? Not bad looking digs."

"Yes. Also his second fort if anything were to happen to the other," said Regina feeling anxious to see her sister.

Mike shrugged putting the binoculars away. "Okay guys SOP tonight."

Regina looked puzzled by the use of the acronym. "What is an SOP?"

"Standard Operating Procedure," said Jennie. She asked, "Two o'clock?"

"Two o'clock." Settling down under cover Mike explained the plan so Regina would understand it. "Okay, three things we can count on Baskin has done here is to assure Evanora stays put; he's doubled security on the place. Two, I'd almost bet he's got a wizard or warlock on the payroll to assure you guys can't use or your powers or diminished, but he forgot about these …" He held up his rifle. "Third, a hunting lodge so he likes to call it. I doubt he's got her in a dungeon. More likely the upper room of a tower, one way in, one way out. We can use that to our advantage. Also, so you understand the rational of the hour, Regina, the guards are at their worst at two o'clock. They could care less about guarding the stronghold at that hour. They just want sleep. That's when we hit them."

Following a bit of food the group settled down for a rest until it was time to move.

A short beeping sound from Mike's watch awakened them. Leaving the horses under cover they silently moved out from the trees crossing the open space. Baskin allowed the trees to grow up around the stronghold to give it more of a "hunting lodge" feel.

The wall and gates had torches posted in the crinolines and around the gate, a simple portcullis. Gylin spotted a break in the guards on the side wall.

"There's a light on the top floor of the tower there, Mike," said Gylin gesturing to the spot of yellow at a window.

"Think's she knows?" Jennie said looking back at Regina.

"Sisters know," she said in a quiet voice.

Taking rope and grappling hooks from supply bags on the pack horses, Regina watched with awe the group silently prepare to breach the stronghold's wall. Silently Mike led them to the wall, crossing a dry moat. He could see there had been work done to improve it.

Getting up to the wall, he watched as the guard walked back the way he had come. Gesturing "up" they took the hooks, twirled them around then let go. The hooks flew up to their intended places hooking onto the crinolines. Pulling on the ropes they quickly scaled the wall Regina getting the idea what to do. Fixing her dress she immodestly hiked it above her knees, grabbed a rope and followed the others.

Like the three druids, she felt the diminishing of her powers as a witch but something she could not help. Mike slipped over the wall, Jennie then Ethel and Gylin. They boosted Regina over the wall crouching for a second then Mike gestured to a flight of stairs leading to the spacious court yard where hunting parties assembled for the hunt.

Two guards patrolling the interior were walking past, one looked up, Mike unloaded fifteen rounds cutting them down. The noise echoed off the stone walls, Regina covered her ears from the extreme noise.

"Jigs up, let's go!" Mike yelled running down the stairs firing from the hip into another group of guards. Flipping the magazines around, he unleased another burst of fire along the wall.

Gylin and Ethel turned unloading another five rounds at the guards running along the promenade wondering what the noise and yelling was about. Mike spotted a side door into the castle, pulling it open in the face of guards running to see why the alarm was being raised by the other guards. Mike and Jennie unleased long bursts of fire into the guards felling several dozen as they pushed inside. Encountering several guards standing at the foot of the grand stairs, swords drawn, maces, and other weapons paused, he and Jennie fired cutting them down. Running through the great hall they stopped as an old man walking down the steps pulled a hand from a robe sleeve.

"Halt! Go no further," he ordered holding a hand up.

"No kidding," Mike said firing from the hip.

Jennie fired at him the old man looked at them in shock, bullets hitting him. The other was knocked back against the stairs. Holding his hands out he projected an energy field at them.

Jennie took a chance holding her hands out toward him. She got a weak response sending a small burst of energy toward him that sent him sprawling.

"He's losing his powers," said Jennie as she attempted another try sending a light bolt of energy toward the other. Rather mustering his powers he sent a strong bolt toward Jennie, the two energy fields met flashing with sparks and a loud roar.

Mike took that moment to fire the rifle hitting the other again. Walking toward him, ready to fire again, Jennie said, "Careful, Mike he may not have been killed, only knocked out."

Standing over him, rifle poised in case, Mike waited a moment then signaled the others to follow. "Watch him in case he revives his powers."

Regina was feeling anxious now the closer to her sister they were she wanted to push past Jennie and Mike but Mike held his hand out at the top of the stairs.

Listening at the door Evanora felt the rush that soon her sister would be there. She felt Regina's power when she and the Sheriffs broke into the castle to get her. Her heart stopped at the strange sound. It sounded like something going _ZIP!_ She had no idea what it was or caused it. The running on the stairs, a short fight then nothing. Suddenly the door crashed open slamming against the opposite wall.

Mike with Regina behind him started up the stairs, Regina wanted to run ahead but Mike restrained her. "Wait. Could also be a trap." Jennie took up the opposite position, Gylin and Ethel covered the rear. Two brave soldiers attempted to storm the stairs with just swords. But Gylin and Ethel shot them as they attempted to rush the stairs. Regina stayed behind Mike. Reaching out to pull the door handle down, it would not move. "Locked. No problem…" Mike stepped back raised his right foot, a hard kick shattered the door handle and lock, the door swung open.

Mike side stepped to the left sweeping the room with the rifle; Jennie stepped to right. Evanora was momentarily confused until Regina unable to contain herself anymore rushed in throwing herself into her sisters arms.

"All right lets go," said Mike backing out of the room covering the girls as Jennie took them both guiding them out.

"Out girls," Jennie said taking the stairs behind them covering the rear.

Gylin and Ethel descended the steps ahead of Mike and Jennie and the sisters eyeing every corner and part of the hallway. Descending one more flight of stairs to the main hall they slipped out the door. Gathering around Jennie holding hands they were instantly moved to the forest where the horses were hidden. The field gear was moved to the other pack horse, Mike and Gylin helped the girls on to the horses. Once more they gathered around Jennie holding hands they were moved back to the city of Crasmere.

They slipped out of Falkerstone Keep just ahead of the Count and a force of mounted troops.

Baskin looked aghast at the bodies strewn about the court yard.

"What caused this?" he demanded throwing his hands up to his face. "What … happened?"

The thought came to him in a rush. "The witch! The witch…!"

Baskins rushed in to the shattered hall but not seeing it in his blind urgency to rush up to the room where she was a prisoner. Reaching the top landing Baskin stopped short several of his soldiers were following.

Letting out a wail of fear Baskin saw the shattered door lock, the ripped out door latch, the door nearly falling off its hinges.

"NO! Mike … Sheriff Mike did this!"

The group was cheered as they rode through the city streets of Crasmere the people threw flowers and sweets to the group as the rode up to the castle passing the guards in to the court yard. King Wilkin the Black and Master Druid Omkrom were standing at the top of the stairs leading to the Great Hall the group brought their mounts around to face the King and Master Druid. Dismounting, Mike and Gylin helped the women from their horses, turned and saluted the King and Master Druid.

"Mission accomplished – Mission Complete your Majesty and Master Druid."

Following the festivities and feast they adjourned to a separate room.

"I cannot give you enough praise for rescuing the sisters," King Wilkin the Black said again. I have one more request to make, and Master Druid Omkrom has agreed with me, the sisters for their safe being are to live at Castle Pevanshire."

The girls were stunned.

Evanora said in a quiet awed voice, "The home of the Druids."

Rifle stocks resting against their hips they rode through the town of Hiborane, the two sisters holding hands smiled serenely for the people, their ever present watchman running ahead announcing their were bringing the sisters to Castle Pevanshire. Mike and Jennie took the lead, the sisters the middle, Gylin and Ethel the rear. They passed the Druids guarding the gate.

Mike stopped, turned in his saddle, "These sisters will be living here at Castle Pevanshire now."

"Very well, Sheriff Mike. It is noted."

They rode into the court yard stopping, Mike said turning to the sisters, "Welcome home."

# # #


End file.
